


Distraction

by saltypercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypercy/pseuds/saltypercy
Summary: Annabeth is just trying to work and Percy is distracting her.Really short Percabeth drabble because we need more of them





	Distraction

“That's distracting,” Annabeth muttered from her desk.

“What is?”

“That. Whatever you're doing.”

Percy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “I'm sitting on the bed? How is that distracting?”

“Because,” Annabeth sighed and spun around on her stool. “You're sitting there looking all bored and it's distracting me,”

Percy let out a chuckle and a small smirk. “Why don't you come entertain me then, Wise Girl?”

She pursed her lips and sighed again. “I have to--”

“Beth, you've been working on it for three hours, take a break,”

“But I--”

“Annabeeethhhhh,” He stuck his bottom lip out and pulled his best puppy eyes.

“Ugh, fine,” She got up and walked over towards Percy, his hands going directly to her hips when he could reach her.

He looked up at her and smiled. That stupid, adorable, endearing, troublemaker smile that she loved.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey to you too,” Annabeth smiled back at him.

Before Annabeth finished speaking, her back had hit the mattress and her head was resting on the pillows with Percy directly above her. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow as she looked up at him, a smirk across his face.

“So, I'm a distraction, am I?”

“Definitely,” she sucked in a small breath.

“I bet I could distract you even more…” he shot her a wink that made Annabeth's stomach flutter, even after seven years of being together. 

“Do your worst”


End file.
